elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Pillarless Rush
I did not see this deck on the list (I didnt look at them all) but it is a great agressive rush perfect against Level 3 Elders half way decent against level 5 Elders and 50% against top 50 in my experience with it and about 70% in PvP. Best of all no card is upgraded. This deck is meant to grind out on level 3 Elders and win in about a average of 6-7 turns. If your not into speed for the rolls after and into getting "Masteries" then dont create this deck. But I will say again in my experience I make more money grinding this deck then with the popular FFQ deck with masteries mearly because of the substantial amount of rolls after matches. Deck contents 30 Cards total Mark of Fire 2 Lycanhtrope 6 Nova 2 Gravitron Fire Eater 2 Forest Spirit 2 Deflagration 6 Immolation 4 Lava Golem 6 Photon Section heading The key to this deck is like most the starting hand. If you get stuck with all creatures and no Novas or Immolations then its usually best just to quit and start a new match. (Only happens to me maybe 1 out of 15 times). Burn your Photons with Immolations use the fire quanta on your Lava Golems and your Gravitorn Fire Eater skill. Plus you get one of every other mark and same with Novas gives you one quanta of every mark. No creature besides the Lava Golem require more then 2 quanta to play and no more then 2 quanta to use their skill and no creature uses the same quanta to play or to use their skill except their duplicate. Once you start getting creatures out use their skills as fast as you can and burn the other player down as fast as you can. DONT BE AFRAID TO USE IMMOLATION ON OTHER CREATURES BESIDES PHOTONS. For example if you have a Golem, Fire Spirit, and a Lycanthrope out and you have Immolations and no photons and no quanta to use any skills but you have 2 Life quanta and a Forest Spirit in your hand...play him and burn him, you will have a skill on all your creatures in play instead of him sitting in your hand. Once you start playing the deck you will understand what I mean by dont be afraid. Do not play this deck against Level 6 Elders...you have no defense and no healing what so ever and you will get burned quickly and often, might be better against them upgraded but I doubt it I wont know for along time just using this deck to upgrade my Rainbow Deck. Well hope some find some enjoyment out of this deck like I do (mainly cause I like to gamble and I like rolling for new cards quite often) and have a blast. If you try it leave me some reviews and let me know what you think of it please. This deck was originally designed by Alaska. You can find more info on http://elementsthegame.wikia.com/wiki/No-Land_Stompy. I use this deck almost fully upgraded. ~Sparkyishere A couple Phoenix (or better, the upped mini-Phoenix) makes a great addition to this deck as it can draw some fire without losing creatures. Plus another target for immolate. I removed a couple fire golem. A couple fireshields has helped against lobotmizers and devourers as well as infectors and poisoners. Lord_Jadem